Super Hero Time (New 20)
Super Hero Time is a crossover movie between Sonic Boom, Cartoon Network Block Party, Power Rangers Dino Change, PlayStation All-Stars, Kamen Rider SD and Max Steel. The movie was made to warp up Season 2 of Max Steel, Season 1 of Sonic Boom, Cartoon Network Block Party and Kamen Rider SD, as the finale to the New 20 and the start of New Cartoon Network. Plot Lyric created the Mega Bomb which have the power to destroy a world to create a new one, creating a multiverse crisis. All of the villains of some worlds unite to form Ultra Shocker and merge all Earths into one so they can rule it. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Endica *Cream the Ribbit *Sticks the Bagder *Bunnie Rabbot *Hershey the Cat *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic *Metal Tails *Metal Amy *Metal Knuckles *Metal Cream *Omega *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee **Julie-Su **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel *Honey Cat *Gumball *Darwin *Courage *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Mordecai *Rigby *Finn *Jake *Girm *Billy *Mandy *Blossum *Bubbles *Buttercup *Dexter *Cow *Chicken *Chowder *Johnny Test *Dukey *Clarence *Steven *Johnny Bravo *T.O.M *The Avengers **Captain America **Thor **Iron Man **Ant-Man **Wasp **Hulk **Hawkeye **Scarlet Witch **Quicksilver **Vision **Spider-Man **Iron Fist **Black Panther **Captain Marvel **Daredevil **Deadpool **Punisher *X-Men **Cyclops **Iceman **Beast **Jean Grey **Angel **Wolverine **Storm **Colossus **Nightcrawler **Professor X *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **The Flash **Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) **Nightwing **Green Arrow **Green Lantern (Simon Baz) **Batgirl **Aquaman **Martian Manhunter **Blue Beetle *Teen Titans **Robin (Tim Drake) **Cyborg **Starfire **Beast Boy **Raven **Superboy **Wonder Girl **Supergirl **Red Arrow *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *EZ Rider *Cartoon Hero *Mr. Coat *South Jersey Sam *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-rinho *Dora-med III *Dora-nikov *El Matadora *Dorami *Kratos *Sweet Tooth *Fat Princess *Sly Cooper *Nathen Drake *Ratchet and Clank *Dante *Crash *Sypro *SD Riders **Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 **Kamen Rider V3 **Riderman **Kamen Rider X **Kamen Rider Amazon **Kamen Rider Stronger **Skyrider **Kamen Rider Super-1 **Kamen Rider ZX **Kamen Rider Black **Kamen Rider Black RX **Kamen Rider Shin **Kamen Rider ZO **Kamen Rider J **Kamen Rider Kuuga **Kamen Rider Agito **Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Hibiki **Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Foraze **Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Drive **Electro-Wave Human Tackle **Kamen Rider G3/G4 **Kamen Rider Gills **Kamen Rider Another Agito **Kamen Rider G3 Mild **Kamen Rider G4 **Kamen Rider Knight **Kamen Rider Scissors **Kamen Rider Zolda **Kamen Rider Raia **Kamen Rider Gai **Kamen Rider Ouja **Kamen Rider Tiger **Kamen Rider Imperer **Kamen Rider Femme **Kamen Rider Ryuga **Kamen Rider Verde **Kamen Rider Odin **Kamen Rider Kaixa **Kamen Rider Delta **Kamen Rider Garren **Kamen Rider Chalice **Kamen Rider Leangle **Kamen Rider Ibuki **Kamen Rider Zanki **Kamen Rider Todoroki **Kamen Rider TheBee **Kamen Rider Drake **Kamen Rider Sasword **Kamen Rider Gatack **Kamen Rider KickHopper **Kamen Rider PunchHopper **Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Kamen Rider Zeronos **Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod) **Kamen Rider Den-O (Ax) **Kamen Rider Den-O (Gun) **Kamen Rider Den‑O (Wing) **Kamen Rider Den‑O Liner **Kamen Rider New Den‑O **Kamen Rider Ixa **Kamen Rider Saga **Kamen Rider Diend **Kamen Rider Kiva‑la **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider Skull **Kamen Rider Birth **Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **Kamen Rider Aqua **Kamen Rider Meteor **Kamen Rider Nadeshiko **Kamen Rider Beast **Kamen Rider Mage **Kamen Rider Baron **Kamen Rider Ryugen **Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin **Kamen Rider Mach **Kamen Rider 3 *Max McGrath **Steel *N-Tek **Commander Forge Ferrus **Molly McGrath **Berto Martinez **CY.T.R.O. **Jefferson Smith **Katherine Ryan *Mega Man *Sydney Gardner *Kirby Kowalski Villains *Lord Raptron *Dr. Eggman *Makino *Mojo Jojo *HIM Transformations Used Aliens Used *Heatblast *Fourarms *Omni Hero *Eye Guy *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Echo Echo Super Heroes Changes *Sonic: Red Power Ranger, Omni Hero, Inazuman, Kamen Rider 3, AkaNinger *Tails: Zubut, Riderman, AoNinger *Kunckles: Gokai Silver, Kamen Rider V3, KiNinger *Amy: Yellow Buster, Robot Devtichve, MomoNinger *Cream: Ultraman, FiveRed, ShiroNinger *Sticks: Kamen Rider Amazon, StarNinger *EZ Rider: Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider J *Nostalgia Critic: Kamen Rider ZX Turbo Powers Used *Flight *Speed *Rocket *Heat *Strength Legendary Rangers Mode *Super Megaforce Red - Black Ranger, Red Overdrive Ranger, *Super Megaforce Blue - Green Mystic Ranger, Blue Overdrive Ranger, *Super Megaforce Yellow - Yellow Dino Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, *Super Megaforce Green - S.P.D. Red Ranger, Black Overdrive Ranger *Super Megaforce Pink - Blue Wind Ranger, Pink Overdrive Ranger *Super Megaforce Silver - RPM Gold and Silver, Green Ranger *The first Legendary Ranger Mode in the film was the Retro Rangers from the episode Once A Ranger from the anniversary series, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. **The Legendary Mode formation is not by counterpart order; notably Troy has become the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger due to Adam Park's role as the leader of the Retro Rangers; Noah becomes the Green Mystic Ranger due to Xander Bly's position as second-in-command; and Jake becomes the S.P.D. Red Ranger, due to the fact Bridge, who was previously the S.P.D. Green Ranger, was promoted from Blue (evident on the final episode of Power Rangers SPD) to Red. Wizard Ring *Rings Used: **Wizard *Transformation: **Flame **Water **Land *Magic: **Connect **Clear *Style Used: **Flame Style **Water Style **Land Style Beast *Transformation: **Beast *Magic: **Hyper **Buffa **Chameleo *Mantle Used: **Beast Hyper **Buffa Mantle **Chameleo Mantle Lockseed *Lock Used: **Orange *Arms Change **Orange Arms Rider Card *Cards Used: **Showa card **Heisei card *Kamen Rides: **Double **1 Gaia Memories *Memory Used: **Soul - Cyclone, Heat **Body - Joker, Metal *Half Changes **CycloneJoker **HeatMetal Core Medals and Combo *Core Medals Used: **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Bata *Combos Used: **Tatoba Combo Astroswitches *Switches Used: **Circle - Rocket, Elek **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *States Used: **Base States **Elek States Other Form Changes *Faiz: Axel Form Net Movies Super Hero Time Net Movies Cast *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Kamen Rider Kiva, Captain America *Yuri Lowenthal - Tails, Ben Tennyson, Kamen Rider Decade *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Travis Willingham - Knuckles, Kamen Rider Super-1 *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Cream, Kamen Rider Kiva-la *Nika Futterman - Sticks *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *E.G Daily - Buttercup *Kelly Hu - Bunnie Rabbot *James Arnold Taylor - Johnny Test, Ratchet, Kamen Rider X *Drake Bell - Spider-Man, Kamen Rider Drive *Steve Blum - Wolverne, Bean the Dymerinate, Dora-rido *Andrew Francis - Maxwell "Max" McGrath/Max Steel *Samuel Vincent - Steel, Wang Dora, Double D, Roberto "Berto" Martinez *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshua Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Cameron Jebo - Orion *Michael Dobson - Commander Forge Ferrus *Nicole Oliver - Molly McGrath *Sarah Edmondson - Sydney Gardner *Richard Ian Cox - Kirby Kowalski *Omari Newton - Jefferson Smith *Kathleen Barr - Katherine "Kat" Ryan *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman Quotes (Clips of Sonic Boom, Kamen Rider SD, Max Steel, the Powerpuff Girls and various CN and Power Rangers shows plays) *Narrator: From the begganging, there came a day like any other, when the multiverse creates heroes who can protect the good will of all people. From a super-human from a lost planet, a dark defender who deals with lost, a super solider from the 40's, and 3 little girls, to a super fast hedgehog, a marvelous teenage boy with the powers of any alien, 7 little robots, and a boy with a fantastic power to change into different forms. Sometimes, they form teams like Justice League and the Avengers to fight the likes of evil doers. From mad scientists and alien invaders to war hungry terioes and master planners, the heroes battle them all. The stories always end the same way with the world in peace. Until now. ---- *All: Happy Birthday Tails! ---- *Dr. Eggman: We all aspect something good for when the multiverse it condered. *Lyric: Trust me, if we win, you all will combine your Earth into one and create your own Earths. Then time itself will be ours!! (laughs) ---- *Amy: Sonic, what wrong? *Sonic: I got this wired feeling that something happening. ---- *Sly Cooper: The master thief done it again. (shows cards) *Clack: Well, go figure. (shows 5 of the same card) ---- *Dora-rinho: Hey, Dora-med! *Dora-med: What is it, Dora-rinho? *Dora-rinho: Dora-med! Dora-med! (falls on the floor) Ouch!!! (gets up) Dora-med, I need to tell you something importit! *Dora-med: What is it? *Dora-rinho: I forgot. (Dora-med gets angry) *Dora-med: Next time, try to remember before going in here and keep me from completing my card set! ---- *Molly: The Turbo Star is too dangerous. It what killed your father. ---- *Kamen Rider Wizard: My magic can have the Turbo Star show no effects on me. I can use it. *Max: And who do you think you are to control the Turbo Star? A god? *Kamen Rider Wizard: No. A wizard. I'm Kamen Rider Wizard. ---- *Reilly: Neat costumes. *Sonic: Costumes? You're looking at the real deal! ---- *Kamen Rider W: So why wound your father build the Turbo Star? *Max: It was incase Makino ever return to Earth. *Kamen Rider W: How could he have know? *Steel: His dad was a alien. *Kamen Rider Forze: Your dad was a alien?! AWESOME!! (jumps around until Stronger punchs him out cold in the face) *Kamen Rider Stronger: Sorry about that. He's a space fan. ---- *EZ: Rager, did you broke the TV again? *Rager: Not yet. *EZ: Well the TV broke itself and conderd ups some wired Shocker agants in super skinny pants. ---- *Tyler: Woah. Are they who I think they are? *Shelby: It's the Super Megaforce Rangers! ---- *Kamen Rider Wizard: This thing runs on TURBO energy, not magic. *Kamen Rider W: I told you. ---- *Max: Uncle Ferris, I have a idea. *Forge: I know what you're going to say, Max. *Kamen Rider Wizard: I know too. Which is why I'm giving to you, Max. This can only work with TURBO energy. *Max: Thanks. *Molly: I will not loses you like I lost your father. *Max: If we don't it, Ultra Shocker will destroy everyone we know and loves. We have only one option. I have to use the Turbo Star. ---- *Linkara: Destructions. Always destructions. ---- *Jarrad: You think you can just comes here and wreck my house? If so, you better run because I'm gonna put the hurt on you. (Greg appears) *Greg: But Beardman, I'm scared. *Jirrad: Don't worry, Greg. We got this. ---- *Honey: Guys, I got the data files! Now we can find a way in Bean's hideout. ---- *Nostalgia Critic: What the heck is going on here?! *Silver: Sorry to invadie your patpercy, but this is irganet. ---- *Hardcore Kid: Alright, D-12, let gets those rascals! ---- *Max: The AlphaLink! This is it. *Steel: Max, something is seriously wrong. *Max: How could anything be wrong? *Steel: The energy readings are off the root. I don't believe it! It's Turbo energy! *Max: How can that be possible? *Steel: It's not possible! It shouldn't be possible. *Max: What couldn't be possible? *Steel: It one of you people, Max. *Max: Eh, what? *Steel: It don't believe it! It's a Takonian. *Max: You said that there no more Takonians. *Steel: There weren't. Makino wipe them out. He killed them all by draining their energy and turn them into nothing. (sans AlphaLink) My God. It's can't be. Jim? *Max: Jim? (begins to flashback to images of his father testing the Turbo Star) Dad. ---- *Makino: Love my new AlphaLink? First we was my main emery. Now he's my new power source. ---- *Doraemon: I heard that Max's dad is trapped in Makino's ship and is labbered as a Takonian. What a Takonian? *Clack: A alien race, I presume. *Doraemon: So Max's father is alive and is an alien? Neat. ---- *Kamen Rider Amazon: AMAZON!!!!! (stach a goon's face) *Riderman: Nice hit. ---- *Dora-the-kid: There's too many fighters to handle. *Kamen Rider X: Just keep shooting. ---- *Miles Dredd: Now if you just mind to leave, I got a apporvment with THI. *Tyler: Sorry. Have to cancel it. ---- *Max: Doraemon, can you get us to the ship? *Doraemon: I can with my trusted Anywhere Door. ---- *Max: I'm here, dad. *Jim: Max, you're... big. How long was I gone? *Steel: You were missing for 16 years. ---- *Lyric: YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!! ---- *Kirby: Butter will save us from the aliens! ---- *Dora-med: And now to create the greatest trick ever! (grab a card) Ah, a old card I wanted to see again. The card of Justice, showing me what I'm fighting for. (Throws card at Sonic) *Sonic: Just hope this card work. ---- *Professor Unitom: The emergy in the girls are telepoted into most of the beings on Eartth 20. Notes *The working title was called Crisis of Multiple Earths. *This celebrates a lot of milestones: **The 80th anniversary of DC Comics **The 75th anniversary of Green Lantern and The Flash **The 45th anniversary of Doraemon manga **The 40th anniversary of Kamen Rider Stronger and Gorangers **The 5th anniversary of Kamen Rider OOO *This the 1st time where Sonic change into a form he said he never knew he has, in this case, Ninniangers. *The hand drawn animation was done by Toei Animation. *Ben transforms into Omni Hero using the transformer for the 1st time. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The New 20 Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Movies